Keep Holding On
by Coming-On
Summary: Alors qu'Emma s'apprête à épouser Regina, toutes ses certitudes disparaissent au profit d'une certaine Lily... SQ.
Bonsoir tout le monde ! Mon absence a été longue, j'en conviens ! Mon retour est également assez chaotique.

Sans m'enfoncer dans de trop longs détails, j'ai perdu ma compagne et je n'arrive vraiment pas à m'en remettre.

Le décès d'une personne chère est ce qu'il a de plus dur à subir et l'écriture n'est pour une fois pas ce qui m'aide à combattre.

Si on ajoute la laryngite carabinée que je me suis tapée ( au départ, j'avais la voix de Bonnie Tyler puis...plus de voix)...

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'ouvrir mon ordinateur ces derniers jours, mais j'ai retrouvé un peu de courage malgré tout.

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si une suite vous va ou non...

Sachez que je n'abandonnerais aucun de mes projets en cours, je pense juste qu'il me faudra un peu plus de temps.

Je vous embrasse, C-O.

( Ps : Merci de ton dernier commentaire Lily...C'était si gentil que je t'ai fais un petit clin d'œil pour cette histoire:)).

* * *

 **Is anybody out there ?**

 **Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ?**  
 **Is anybody listening ?**  
 **Est-ce que quelqu'un écoute ?**  
 **Does anybody really know**  
 **Est-ce que quelqu'un sait réellement**

 **If it's the end of the beginning ?**  
 **Si c'est la fin du commencement ?**

* * *

C'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu'Emma débuta sa journée.

Elle allait s'unir à la femme qui la ravissait depuis un an.

Les préparatifs avançaient grandement dans un bel et incroyable effort collectif pour la fête à venir.

Emma éclatait souvent de rire face à l'insistance de sa mère, qui veillait à ce que la cérémonie soit parfaite et très romantique notamment en multipliant les bouquets de fleurs.

David déplorait de faire équipe avec une rousse impulsive, Zelena optant souvent pour des choix au nom de sa sœur sans l'avertir au préalable.

Ruby et Ingrid étaient chargées du repas, mais les deux femmes bataillaient pour être la meilleure au lieu de former une solide équipe.

Henry avait la lourde responsabilité de départager les plats proposés tout en évitant de braquer l'une ou les deux organisatrices.

Emma, elle, était restée dans l'appartement de ses parents pour se maquiller en toute tranquillité.

La blonde tremblait tellement que ses doigts restaient crispés sur le pinceau utilisé.

L'esprit du shérif était obnubilé sur son couple, cet équilibre qui vacillait avec la nouvelle qui lui avait été communiquée.

La grossesse d'Emma venait chambouler sa relation idyllique.

 _La veille, alors qu'elle était allongée sereinement dans les bras de la jolie brune, Emma s'était décidé à aborder le sujet qui la tourmentait depuis plusieurs jours, depuis que Whale avait décelé les battements de cœur d'un fœtus lors d'une visite de routine._

 _La discorde avait été majoritaire et l'harmonie du couple s'était enraillée._

 _ **\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à avoir un deuxième enfant ?** avait demandé le shérif, la tête nichée sur la poitrine volumineuse de sa compagne._

 _Les doigts hâlés qui caressaient avec tendresse les boucles blondes s'étaient arrêtés dans la chevelure._

 _La mairesse avait fermé le livre dans lequel elle s'était plongée, pour se murer dans un silence total._

 _Emma avait remarqué rapidement la tension ambiante, mais elle s'était forcée à continuer son questionnement._

 _La blonde était enceinte et rêvait que Regina soit aussi enjouée qu'elle._

 _- **Ça ne te ferait pas plaisir d'avoir un bébé rien qu'à nous ?** avait continué Emma, alors que la brune déposait brutalement le roman entamé sur sa table de chevet. _

_Regina avait soupiré._

 _Elle n'avait jamais évoqué ce thème sensible avec Emma tant il faisait référence à son passé douloureux et à plusieurs fausses couches._

 _ **\- Il y a déjà Henry !** lança t-elle, pour clore rapidement le débat. _

_La brune s'était habitué à son fils unique et l'aimait assez pour qu'il comble son besoin fréquent de maternité même si l'adolescence et ses tumultes l'éloignait d'elle._

 _ **\- Il est tellement grand !** rétorqua Emma, qui était prête à connaître les joies que procuraient un nourrisson si Regina la soutenait._

 _La brune, visiblement énervée que sa partenaire insiste autant, ne dissimula pas son mécontentement._

 _Elle avait repoussé le corps qui l'entravait et s'était tournée sur le côté._

 _Emma avait grimacé devant une pareille réaction._

 _L'indifférence que lui avait offert Regina était pire que la colère qu'elle s'était imaginé subir._

 _ **\- J'aimerais élever un autre enfant avec toi !** avait expliqué Emma, tout en embrassant la tempe de sa douce. _

_La bouche pulpeuse du shérif était descendue vers le cou de sa promise pour la rassurer quand Regina avait esquivé le geste en reculant._

 _Elle se détestait d'infliger une telle peine à Emma, mais elle n'était pas en état de lui expliquer les raisons de son refus._

 _La mairesse avait juste envie d'être seule et de pleurer pour évacuer les souvenirs désagréables qui la fustigeait._

 _ **\- Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant !** déclara Regina, qui retenait les sanglots qui menaçaient de se déverser sur ses pommettes._

 _L'intéressée n'appréciait pas la vulnérabilité qui s'emparait de son être, cette horripilante faiblesse qui l'étouffait._

 _ **\- Le dernier conflit que j'ai eu avec ma mère m'a rendu stérile !** s'était-elle justifiée, tout en se remémorant l'odeur âpre de la potion avalée et les conséquences dramatiques de la mixture sur son organisme. _

_L'ancienne Reine s'était longtemps blâmée d'avoir commis une pareille bêtise._

 _ **\- Je suis désolée !** avait répliqué Emma, tout en réalisant qu'aucune excuse ne pallierait son comportement intrusif. _

_La blonde avait attrapé la paume de sa compagne pour la poser délicatement sur son épiderme._

 _Emma avait espéré que Regina comprenne le sous-entendu proposé._

 _ **\- Et si je tombais enceinte ?** s'était enquit le shérif, qui s'était lovée contre les vertèbres de sa future épouse pour voir correctement la réaction qui surplomberait ses traits._

 _La blonde s'était attendue à une forte émotion, mais certainement pas à un rejet violent._

 _Regina s'était levée à la hâte, heurtant presque la mâchoire de sa compagne, pour se précipiter vers la sortie._

 _Emma avait assistée, impuissante, à la rébellion._

(...)

Ce sont deux petits coups bien placés contre la porte d'entrée qui ramenèrent Emma à la réalité.

La jeune femme inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir.

Regina ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis hier et elle redoutait la confrontation possible qui annulerait tout.

 **\- Je peux entrer ?** demanda un timbre féminin, depuis le pallier.

La blonde reconnaissait le ton insistant de Zelena, si bien qu'elle se décida à ouvrir avant que la concernée n'apparaisse par magie comme elle le faisait habituellement.

Emma observa un moment la rouquine, étonnée de la voir non seulement polie et respectueuse à son encontre, mais déjà vêtue d'une robe verte échancrée.

L'aînée des Mills n'avait visiblement pas suivie la procédure incluant la même couleur d'habit pour tous les témoins.

 **\- Archie a accepté ?** demanda le shérif, tout en saisissant quelques pinces pour constituer un joli chignon avec ses mèches.

Quand l'idée de parcourir l'autel au bras d'une figure paternelle s'était imposée pour les mariées, l'enthousiaste de la mairesse avait disparu.

Emma avait décidé de remédier au décès de son beau-père en sélectionnant un homme que la brune estimait énormément, le thérapeute de leur fils.

Archie était toujours resté proche de la Reine, lui accordant même encore quelques séances à l'abri des regards.

 **\- Il est même très heureux !** confirma Zelena, qui avait difficilement contenu l'engouement de l'homme.

L'invitée se déplaça auprès de sa future belle-sœur pour toucher son ventre.

Depuis que sa curiosité malsaine et maladive lui avait fait découvrir l'arrivée prochaine de son neveu ou de sa nièce, la sorcière s'était jurée d'attendre que Regina soit avertie avant de faire quelques achats.

Elle désirait être la tante parfaite, afin d'offrir à ce bambin tout ce qui lui avait été proscrit et que Regina lui offre enfin sa confiance totale.

 **\- Tu lui as dit pour ta grossesse ?** quémanda celle-ci, non assurée de pouvoir garder le secret privé plus longtemps.

Emma secoua la tête, le tube de mascara entre ses phalanges se brisant en deux.

Le shérif allait perdre la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

 **\- Regina ne veut pas d'enfant !** révéla t-elle, le regard rivé sur la somptueuse tenue blanche qu'on lui avait confectionnée.

La dentelle ne lui serait peut-être plus utile si Regina réagissait encore par la négative.

 **\- Ça ne te donne pas le droit d'avorter derrière son dos !** s'écria la rousse, qui haussait assez le ton pour que des oreilles indiscrètes les épient.

Emma fronça les sourcils, l'indiscrétion de Zelena l'agaçait fortement.

La rouquine avait espionné les moindres gestes de la blonde, notamment le rendez-vous proposé par le médecin pour une interruption de grossesse.

 **\- Ça ne te donne pas le droit d'agir comme ma mère !** cria Emma, qui se trouvait encore assez mature et réfléchie pour privilégier l'avenir de son couple.

Zelena s'apprêtait à défendre l'intérêt du bébé quand une tierce personne s'annonça.

(...)

Après une longue discussion avec sa mère, Lily s'était décidé à déclarer l'amour inconditionnel et fort qu'elle ressentait à l'égard d'Emma.

Elle ne pouvait plus se taire tant la jalousie la rongeait et il était temps de s'exprimer avant que le shérif ne soit mariée.

 **\- Tout va bien ?** questionna Lily, qui s'était mise à courir jusqu'à l'entrée à l'écoute des hurlements.

Emma pointa du doigt le seuil, puis la rousse dont l'attitude l'écœurait.

 **\- Zelena s'apprêtait à partir !** lança t-elle, sur un ton si ferme qu'il était synonyme d'ordre.

La désignée se révolta, s'asseyant même sur le divan du salon pour marquer sa résignation.

 **\- Certainement pas !** clama celle-ci, qui ne laisserait pas son rôle de tante à l'abandon sans se battre.

Lily lança un regard noir à la rousse, lui transmettant toute l'exacerbation qu'elle lui causait.

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es frustrée que tu dois ennuyer tout le monde !** s'indigna la brune, qui avait trop envie de converser avec le shérif qui l'attirait.

La citation alimenta la haine déjà présente de Zelena envers Lily qui la qualifiait sans vergogne de célibataire aigrie.

La sorcière ne tolérait pas le traitement de faveur que la brune avait, quand Emma lui autorisait des gestes doux à son adresse.

 **\- Dragon de pacotille !** s'écria Zelena, en faisant apparaître une boule de feu.

L'hypothétique victime grommela alors que ses pupilles se voilèrent d'une teinte dorée.

Lily n'était pas sûre d'arrêter sa métamorphose si Zelena la narguait.

 **\- Si tu continues, le dragon va te carboniser petite algue !** menaça Lily, qui se contenait au maximum pour conserver l'affection d'Emma.

Zelena se rapprocha dangereusement de sa proie, lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

 **\- Tu n'auras pas ma belle-sœur !**

Lily éclata de rire, avant de susurrer sur un ton victorieux :

 **\- On parie ?**

Zelena sembla déstabilisée par la pique et s'éclipsa, se promettant de revenir après avoir avertie Regina.

(...)

La nervosité d'Emma s'était évaporée dès la fuite de Zelena.

Elle ne prenait position pour personne dans le conflit tant elle était préoccupée par son mariage.

Les faits étaient sérieux et parfois trop formels pour une femme qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu la chance d'être aimée à sa juste valeur.

 **\- Tu es très jolie !** lança la blonde, dont les pupilles claires s'étaient focalisées sur la robe pourpre qui sublimait les formes avantageuses de la dragonne.

Lily embrassa la joue de son amie pour la saluer, dissimulant le rouge qui emplissait son visage suite au compliment.

 **\- Maléfique a du goût…** murmura t-elle, ravie de mieux s'entendre avec sa mère grâce à Emma.

Le shérif avait forcé la brune à renouer avec sa famille et Lily lui en était aujourd'hui extrêmement reconnaissante.

Maléfique lui avait même donné son aval pour séduire la blonde aux jeans moulants.

 **\- Tu veux bien m'aider ?** interrogea Emma, qui s'essuyait les ongles devenus noir ébène.

Lily attrapa une barrette pour la positionner sur la dernière partie ondulée. Le résultat était parfait, encadrant avec grâce le teint du shérif.

 **\- Ce n'est pas juste !** s'écria la brune, qui laissait ses lèvres appesantir sur la nuque de la blonde.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Emma vivait avec la mairesse qui la négligeait alors qu'elle était prête à la combler.

 **\- Lily !** gronda Emma, qui s'éloigna de la silhouette qui l'aguichait.

La jeune femme multipliait les marques d'affections depuis plusieurs jours pour qu'Emma cède à la passion.

 **\- Elle est assez égoïste pour te refuser un enfant !** rappela t-elle, en caressant le cou pâle.

Emma hocha tristement la tête, la réalité était dure à accepter.

Elle était si désemparée qu'elle imaginait parfois ce que serait son existence avec Lily, qui lui permettrait de garder son enfant et de s'en occuper comme s'il était sien.

 **\- Snow tenait à ce que je t'offre quelque chose de vieux !** déclara la brune, qui exécutait les principes dictés.

Lily toucha le pot remplit de stylos qui jonchait la table basse pour en extraire un marqueur.

C'est avec sérieux qu'elle dessina une petite étoile sur le poignet de la future mariée, un symbole lourd de sens.

Le dessin troubla un peu plus les convictions d'Emma allant jusqu'à lui insuffler une notion toute nouvelle : le doute.


End file.
